1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) testing. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of thermal management for IC testing.
2. Description of Related Art
As part of the manufacturing process, integrated circuits (ICs) typically undergo a variety of tests, including an environmental test where the electrical performance of each IC is monitored in a temperature controlled chamber by a test apparatus. A chuck is typically used to position the IC within the chamber relative to the test apparatus such that one or more contact areas of the IC are placed in electrical contact with the test apparatus. Information pertaining to the electrical performance of each IC is gathered during the test and then used to separate good ICs from bad ICs and to categorize the ICs according to their respective operating frequency. This process is commonly referred to as binning out.
As the junction temperature of an IC rises, the frequency at which the IC operates decreases. Accordingly, ICs tested at varying temperatures may not be appropriately separated or binned. If the IC is tested at too high of a temperature, the IC may be unnecessarily downgraded into a lower frequency bin. If the IC is tested at too low of a temperature, the IC may be improperly upgraded into a higher frequency bin.
Typical environmental tests use forced air convection techniques to cool the chuck while in a retracted or non-test position. Cooling the chuck in this manner helps cool the IC prior to testing and therefore helps avoid the junction temperature of the IC from rising too high while being tested.
A device is loaded in a test chamber. The device is tested in the test chamber. Coolant is delivered near the device prior to testing the device and while testing the device.